Six Factors
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: Three ninja, two drinks, and one common goal: To get into Sasuke's pants. No hard lemon. Past!rape by Orochimaru NejiSasu KakaSasu, Dedication One Shot.


**Konnichi wa!**

**Yes – I haven't posted anything in a while, have I? But this is one of the oneshots I needed to work on, and I finally finished it! –cheers- Woohoo!**

**This is for my dear Kit-nee-chan! (not her penname but she knows who she is)**

**Well, as for an update on my personal life… I screwed up my foot on Tuesday playing volleyball, and as a result, I could barely walk and my dad wouldn't let me go to Hip Hop practice for three days, resulting in one of my captains telling me that I wasn't going to perform next Thursday at the home football game. **

**But ya know, it's totally all right. I knew I wasn't going to perform anyway, so it really doesn't matter to me. :) I just hope that it doesn't SCREW UP like it did at the first football game. XP**

**One little note though: I HATE TAKING ALL HONORS CLASSES! WAH! THE HOMEWORK! XP**

**By the way, when the flashback happens a second time, read it. Something's different about it. :D**

**You'll see what I'm talking about when you get there!**

**I'll have a few notes at the end of this oneshot, but for the time being, I hope you like it!**

**See ya at the end! –waves-**

**Dedication Oneshot**

**Six Factors**

"No, _KAKASHI_." His name was growled out as a hand pressed at the smaller back. "I don't _WANT _to.

Kakashi smiled sweetly at him, sliding his arm around the other's waist and resisting the hand that was trying to push the limb away.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke! You're no fun!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "Please? Let's go enjoy ourselves!"

"No!" The raven snapped. "Dammit Kakashi! I'm tired and I want to go to bed! The _LAST _thing I wanted to do tonight was go clubbing with idiots like you!"

"That's not very nice, Uchiha."

Sasuke whirled at the voice to see Neji standing right inside the door, arms crossed with a smug smirk on his face.

Sasuke blinked.

"Neji? What're you doing here?"

"I threatened to gorge out his eyes unless he came!" Kakashi replied happily before Neji could reply.

"That AND Naruto threatened to move in with me," the Hyuuga added.

Sasuke gave a slight wince.

"Oh – that would _SUCK_."

"Exactly. Now hurry up – you're blocking the doorway."

Neji grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him forward into his chest as Kakashi pressed at the Uchiha's back while people flooded into the club behind them, the Hyuuga unconsciously sliding an arm around the smaller waist.

For a moment, Sasuke was tightly sandwiched between the two, Neji's breath washing over his neck and Kakashi – pressing and hot – at his back.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his limbs stiffened as gold eyes flashed in his mind's eye. Hands – cold as ice and colder – were trailing up his body, sneaking over his skin – pressing INTO him –

_Oh God I can't breathe – _

– he shuddered, pushing Neji aside and heading deeper into the club, fighting down panic.

_There's too many people!_

Neji and Kakashi looked at Sasuke's retreating back.

"He just had another flashback, didn't he?" Kakashi asked quietly. Neji nodded.

"Yes. Do you think bringing him was the best of ideas?" He asked softly – worriedly. Kakashi looked at him solemnly.

"He has to realize that Orochimaru can't hurt him anymore," he replied. "He has to realize that Orochimaru is DEAD."

Then he grinned from underneath his mask.

"Besides," he gave Neji a suggestive wink. "We both know the other is _ITCHING _to get into Sasuke's pants. This'll be fun. AND I've heard that his dancing is fucking SEXY!"

Neji rolled his eyes.

"You are so vulgar," he commented. Kakashi elbowed the Hyuuga's side good-naturedly, making the other glare at him.

"Fact of life, Hyuuga. Now let's go GET some!"

Sasuke collapsed into a booth at the very back of the club, resting his head on the table and covering it with his arms protectively as he fought to get the memories out of his head, shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

_Cold fingers – unmindful of the other's panic and dismissive of the smaller one's trembling – slid up flawless skin, tracing patterns on the pale flesh using the cold sweat seeping from terrorized pores. _

"_Don't be afraid, Sasuke-kun," the icy voice – in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone – breathed in his ear, the hot breath – such a contrast to the sound made – washing over the side of his throat. "There will be pain – oh yes, plenty of it – but you'll soon forget that it's pain at all. Soon, you'll be __**BEGGING **__for it."_

"_No!" A strangled gasp accompanied the harsh, bruising kisses. "Get off me!" _

_**Oh God – HELP –! **_

_The sharp nails that accompanied those fingers dug deep into his skin, making a powerful shudder coarse through the smaller frame as he shied away from those digits – that pain._

"_Don't fight me, Sasuke."_

_A spark of rebellion was born, and he managed to wiggle his knee upwards and he lashed out, trying to drill his heel into the other's collar bone. _

_**Goddammit get OFF me –!**_

"_Don't CALL me that –!"_

_His foot was caught, the pale fingers – paler than his own – gripping his ankle, and deftly snapping it in half. _

_The pain flashed up his leg, and he let out a ragged cry. _

_Slumping against the bed, he shut his eyes against the golden orbs, refusing to look at the one above him. _

"_I told you not to fight me, Sasuke." The cold voice was low and chiding. Powerful fingers grasped the boy's chin and pulled it upward, forcing the smaller to bare his throat. "And I'll call you what I wish. Don't forget…" a lithe arm snaked around the smaller torso, and those sharp nails set themselves on his left shoulder blade, digging down into the curse mark and the resulting flare of pleasure making sparks appear in front of the other's eyes, causing the smaller frame to arch up into the larger. "You're __**MINE**__." _

_Bleary eyed, he looked up at the larger man, mindlessly gazing into golden orbs. The curse mark had succeeded in making him completely powerless as the other stripped him of his clothes and slammed into him, fucking him into the mattress. _

_**God no…**_

_"Orochimaru…" _

* * *

"Hey honey – you're looking troubled." 

Something was placed in front of his head when he didn't respond.

"Why don't you drink something? It'll help you relax."

_"Drink this, Sasuke-kun – you'll feel so much better."_

Sasuke abruptly stood up, his palms on the table. He wouldn't look up, afraid of seeing glinting golden eyes.

"No – thank you – I don't drink." His voice was soft and weak, but he didn't have the strength at the moment to make it any firmer.

_God I just want to get OUT –_

He managed to step out of the booth.

"I need to –"

A hand slammed into the wall by his left shoulder, and a body – smelling of beer and sweat and lust – towered over him.

"Oh – so you're a boy. Tsk." Even in his fear-induced haze, Sasuke could tell the man was grinning. "You look like a girl with that long hair of yours. It's cute."

_"I love your hair, Sasuke-kun. So soft and long. I forbid you to cut it." _

Sasuke didn't answer, trying to forget the other time he had been pinned to the wall, another body against his.

_The heat of another body swallowed in lust – pressing against him – crushing down – _

His eyes went wide and his head remained inclined, his hair hiding the absolute terror on his face.

_No – no – not again – _

He felt the body press closer, and he immediately shrank against the wooden wall, wishing the wood would just open up and swallow him.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me?"

_"Silent, are you Sasuke? Oh, well don't worry – we'll change that soon enough."_

He needed to run – he needed to run now.

But he couldn't move – his entire body had frozen – he couldn't breathe –

His right hand twitched, blue electricity crackling up and down his arm in short bursts.

Yet he wasn't aware of it. His mind was lost – and his body was reacting to his terror – he was forming Chidori without even realizing it –

"Sorry, _ladies_," a familiar voice to the side of him cut through his trance, making his eyes widen. A hand gripped his left arm and gently pulled him off the wall to face the stranger, two arms from two different people sliding across his back. Sasuke felt two familiar presences on either side of him as he stared up at the other man. "But he's _ours_."

Sasuke could only begin to imagine how the other two beside him looked, judging by the horrified expression on the man's face.

"Sure," he breathed before bolting.

A hand slid into Sasuke's shaking one.

"Your Chakra, Sasuke," Kakashi breathed softly in his ear, heard even over the pounding music.

Sasuke blinked and looked down at his other arm to see his Chakra sparking. Hurriedly, he willed it away.

Neji shot Kakashi another worried glare, but the older man waved it off.

"_He has to get over it."_

"Did he do anything to you?" Neji asked, eyes flashing dangerously. Then his entire aura changed from angered to worried as he breathed to Sasuke, eyeing the other's trembling shoulders. "Do you need to sit down?"

"No," Kakashi replied immediately before Sasuke had a chance to answer, gripping the Uchiha's fingers a little tighter. "I'm sure he just needs something to drink – Coke or Sprite or something." The jounin gently pushed Sasuke forward.

"_Kakashi,_" Neji growled warningly. Kakashi smiled at him from behind the mask.

"_Don't worry! I've got this covered!" _He seemed to say.

Neji rolled his eyed, raised his palms up to the heavens in exasperation, and followed Kakashi.

The Jounin led Sasuke to the bar, seating the shaking teen down on one of the stools as he motioned to the bartender for two rum and Cokes and one Sprite. Neji glared at Kakashi as he sat next to the Jounin, Sasuke on Kakashi's other side.

"Are you sure about this, Kakashi?" He hissed at the elder man. "We may end up breaking him more than he already is!"

The Jounin slid one of the mixed drinks over to Neji before taking a long swig of his own, looking at the Hyuuga with serious eyes.

"We can't possibly break him more than he already is, Neji," he replied soberly. "Orochimaru is haunting him everywhere he goes. He needs someone – or some_ones_ –" He grinned pointedly at Neji, who continued to glare at him. "– to drive the snake man out."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" The Hyuuga literally spat.

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Get 'im drunk," he replied – as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Neji stared at him as if he had just grown another head.

"You know he can't even stand the _smell _of alcohol!" He snapped. "What makes you think he's going to _drink_?"

Kakashi grinned at him from behind the mask and reached into his pocket, pulling out a packet consisting of two large white tablets.

Neji – who instantly realized what they were – blinked, disgusted, before surveying the Jounin incredulously.

"You can't be serious – _DRUGS?_" He deadpanned. Kakashi shrugged.

"Tasteless, and smells like nothing," he told the Hyuuga. "It dissolves in anything carbonated, and induces the same effects as alcohol, but without the barfing and killer hangovers." The Jounin's voice became decidedly more proud as he explained. Neji blinked at him.

"All 'n all, you think it's the best invention in the world," he stated. Kakashi grinned from behind his mask. Neji shook his head, staring wide-eyed at the Jounin. "But getting him _drunk_?" He asked, his voice a litter higher than need be. Kakashi nodded sagely.

"Yes. Getting him drunk. It's the only way Orochimaru will _ever_ stop haunting him – nothing else has worked." He pulled Neji out of his seat and forced him to sit on Sasuke's other side. "Now distract him!"

The movement was enough to turn Sasuke's face towards Neji, who had to fight to keep from grabbing the glass of Sprite and forcing it down the grinning Jounin's throat as said Jounin quickly unwrapped the first tablet and dropped it in Sasuke's drink. Neji had to fight to keep from staring at the glass as the tablet sizzled and bubbled into nothingness.

The Uchiha – unmindful of what was happening to his drink – shivered and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Kakashi – acting like an over zealous mother hen now, scooted as close to Sasuke as the bar stools would allow, and set a hand on the smaller ninja's back.

"Sasuke, you look absolutely parched. Why don't you take a drink to make yourself feel better?"

He gently pushed the drink to the Uchiha's fingers, and Sasuke took the glass in both hands and drank a few small sips, his mind still numb from the flashback. Neji had to bite his lip to keep from grabbing the Uchiha by the collar and shaking him, shouting, _"DON'T DRINK IT DAMN YOU DON'T DRINK IT – IT'S BEEN DRUGGED IT'S BEEN DRUGGED!"_

But then again, repetition, lack of civilized punctuation, or even shouting would seem very un-Hyuuga-like, so he kept silent. Instead, he glared over Sasuke's head at Kakashi, who was grinning like an idiot and giving him a thumb's up as the Hyuuga imagined what the jounin would look like with a glass of Sprite shoved up his nose.

Neji glared at him, silently telling him it was a bad idea, but Kakashi waved it off and continued to gently coax Sasuke into drinking the spiked Sprite (DDB: Hmm… tongue twister! XD) while the Hyuuga nursed another mixed drink of rum and coke, careful to stop drinking after three.

About half an hour later saw Sasuke's Sprite drained, and both Kakashi and Neji talked to the Uchiha, seeking to find out if the drug had kicked in yet, but after ten minutes of crystal clear pronunciation and alert – if not slightly blank – eyes, Neji went back over to Kakashi's side for another makeshift huddle.

"Why isn't it working?" He hissed. Kakashi shrugged, apparently as confused as the Hyuuga. "Did you buy defective tablets?"

The Jounin stared at Neji as if he had physically wounded him, and pulled out the packet again, reading the back of it.

"Ah! Here it is!" He quietly muttered to the Hyuuga, reading off the label. "_In order to induce the effects of drunkenness, use two tablets._" He grinned up at the other, snapping his fingers in Neji's face – jokingly smug – as the Hyuuga gave him a dry glare. "Ah HA!"

Turning back to the bartender, Kakashi ordered Sasuke another Sprite as he tore open the packet, taking out the second tablet and distracting the Uchiha as he slipped it into the drink, waiting until it dissolved completely before handing it to the Uchiha. Neji rolled his eyes and slumped hopelessly against the bar counter, praying that the Jounin knew what he was doing.

Another half hour passed, and Kakashi's tablets finally began to kick in as Sasuke swayed slightly in his chair, blinking as everything swam out of focus.

"_Now what?" _Neji mouthed to Kakashi from over Sasuke's head. The Jounin grinned.

"_Now we dance!" _He replied, using his fingers as dancing puppets to get the point across. The Hyuuga's eyes went wide.

"_**DANCE**__?" _He exclaimed silently as Kakashi nodded excitedly. Neji shook his head vigorously – almost frantically. _"NO!" _He replied – not breathing a word. _"NO DANCE!" _

Kakashi began to do a beaver imitation from over Sasuke's head, making Neji blush furiously and snap at him silently to shut up as Sasuke blearily stared ahead at the wall behind the counter. The jounin continued to do it until Neji – seething – took the rest of his third rum and coke and stood up, pouring the contents over Kakashi's head and attempting to shove the squat glass up the jounin's nose before grabbing Sasuke's hand and yanking him away from the bar.

Nursing his bruised nose and gazing at Neji's back tearfully, Kakashi got up and followed.

Neji carefully made his way over to the dance floor and Sasuke – tipsy and mind clouded – leaned forward, closer to the Hyuuga, in order to be heard over the music.

"What're we doing, Neji?" He asked, his speech still perfectly understandable. Neji looked at him, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Kakashi had caught up with him.

"That wasn't very nice," he told the Hyuuga, still looking wounded. Neji spared him a roll of his eyes.

"You see me caring? No. Okay then – shut up," he told the jounin before turning to Sasuke. "We're going to…" he swallowed. "_…dance_."

Kakashi noticed the hesitation.

"You can't dance, can you?" He deadpanned. Neji glared at him.

"I can too! I just hate it! It's such a waste of time!"

Kakashi stared at him evenly with his one eye. His voice grew decisively more dangerous.

"Not if you're helping a friend – _and hopefully fuckbuddy_ – in need."

Neji just stared at him.

"You know, the entire sentence was ruined when you added in the little comment about the fuckbuddy," he told him blankly. Kakashi nodded, solemn.

"Yes. I know."

They were in the middle of the dance floor when the intro to another song began, making the girls squeal.

Kakashi took Sasuke's hand, making the other look up at him, his face decisively cute when it was drunkenly confused.

"Dance now, Sasuke," he breathed. Sasuke blinked.

"Dance?" He replied.

"Yes," Kakashi replied, turning him and pushing him to Neji, who caught the Uchiha in his arms. "Dance with Neji."

The Hyuuga glared heatedly at the jounin, but the other shrugged and gazed at him expectantly. Neji sighed in exasperation and shook his head.

Gritting his teeth, he took Sasuke's waist in his hands.

"You know how to do this, right?" He asked, half-wishing Sasuke would say 'no' to give him an excuse. Sasuke looked him with a strange, drunken evenness.

"I'm not a doll, Neji," he replied simply. "Yes, I do."

Neji fought from sighing in defeat. He was supposed to say 'no', Goddammit!

He swallowed as Sasuke raised his arms, wrapping them around his neck.

"Okay then," the Hyuuga replied, looking around to see Kakashi had suddenly vanished.

Lyrics rose above the intro's sound.

**_"Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem. _**

_**All this touchin' an' tattling is just exactly what we should be.**_

_**Now I don't mind us being some kinda casual thang. **_

_**Listen all I wanna do for now is have you come and take hold of me. **_

Sasuke and Neji began to move against each other, their hips moving slowly to the rhythm of the music. The Hyuuga was shocked to see that the younger ninja was actually _comfortable _in another person's arms.

_It's the drug it's the drug it's just the drug – _

The beat picked up into the chorus.

**_"Can you… put your hands on my waistline?_**

_**Want your skin up against mine **_

_**Put my hips to the baseline **_

_**Lemme get mine you get yours **_

Neji's grip instinctively tightened around Sasuke's waist, and his fingers began to trail, sneaking up underneath the Uchiha's shirt and gracing over the skin as they rocked together. The Hyuuga looked around over Sasuke's head, watching for Kakashi.

_Where the hell IS that guy?_

**_"Hang a 'Please don't disturb' sign _**

_**Put my back into a slow grind **_

_**Sendin' chills up and down my spine **_

_**Lemme get mine you get yours **_

It took a few moments for Neji to realize that Sasuke's hands were moving too – they were sliding down the Hyuuga's chest and sliding down his torso – barely a feather's touch.

Neji swallowed.

_It's the drug it's the drug it's just the drug –_

**_"If you see me with a man understand that you can't question me._**

_**The feelings that ya caught – ain't my fault **_

_**Can't help your jealousy. **_

The beat had slowed to what it was in the beginning, and Sasuke moved slightly away from Neji, so that there were a few inches between them.

It took a few moments for Neji to realize that the reason Sasuke moved was to provide him with more room to trail his fingers.

_I HOPE it's just the drug, Goddammit – _

**_"If you can handle the fact what we have has gotta be commitment free. _**

_**Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin hidden underneath the sheets. **_

_**CAN YOU –**_

Another person on the dance floor slammed into Sasuke as they moved through the crowd, and the Uchiha's foot – the one that had been broken – twisted the wrong way, making Sasuke lose his balance, careening sideways.

Before Neji could tighten his grip to stop Sasuke's fall, large arms had wrapped around the Uchiha's waist from behind, cutting the descent short.

Neji glared up at the older man as Sasuke blinked, looking up over his shoulder.

"It took you long enough!" He snapped. Kakashi blinked at him.

"Shut up and dance, Neji."

The beat sped up again.

**_"–_** _**put your hands on my waistline **_

_**Want your skin up against mine **_

_**Put my hips to the baseline **_

_**Lemme get mine you get yours **_

_**(but don't fall in love) **_

With Neji in front of him and Kakashi at his back, Sasuke was filled with sudden warmth as they rocked together, and – for the moment – Sasuke allowed his self to close his eyes as they moved, Kakashi's hands sturdy on his hips and Neji's own fingers warm at his sides.

Sasuke sighed. Was this what it felt like to be safe?

**_"Hang a 'Please don't disturb' sign _**

_**Put my back into a slow grind **_

_**Sendin' chills up and down my spine **_

_**Lemme get mine you get yours **_

Sweat slid down the Uchiha's forehead into his eyes as the beat sped up and slowed down with the lyrics, and he realized that the heat in his body wasn't just from the stuffy atmosphere of the club. It was something different.

Something caused by the hot breaths of two people at his throat.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

**_"So come on and freak my body _**

_**We can be nasty naughty **_

_**All night a private party **_

_**Gotta hit that spot just right, work me like a 9 to 5**_

Their movements were slow – sensual – and the Uchiha relished in it, leaning his head back to rest against Kakashi's chest as his hands trailed over Neji's torso, mildly enjoying the sensations of muscles moving and shifting underneath his fingers.

Neji wondered if he knew what he was doing.

**_"It ain't about the kissin' and huggin' cuz this is a physical lovin _**

_**Straight sweatin', our bodies are rubbin' **_

_**Gotta hit that spot just right **_

_**Work me like a 9 to 5 **_

Neji looked at Sasuke's face and saw the Uchiha's eyes were half-closed and dull, and the Hyuuga blamed it on the drug.

Then he looked up at Kakashi, and resisted the urge to pound the jounin when he saw the grin from behind the mask.

_Patience Neji, patience –_

**_"We have a physical thing _**

_**We make love, but don't fall in love **_

_**(Let me get mine, you get yours) **_

Neji found his fingers sliding down Sasuke's shirt, slipping his thumbs underneath the Uchiha's waistband.

Scolding himself, he hastily pulled his fingers away, strictly telling himself to wait.

_If Kakashi's plan works, you'll get to do it soon enough. Have patience._

But hot DAMN it was going to be hard.

_**"We spend time **_

_**Just enough so that you get yours, and I get mine **_

_**No strings attached **_

_**I want your body, not your heart **_

_**(Let me get mine, you get yours) **_

"Neji…" The Hyuuga looked up to see Sasuke gazing at him, a strange look in his eyes. Neji blinked at him in response. "Can we…" the Uchiha searched for the right word. "Leave?"

Neji's eyes widened, and he looked up to see Kakashi giving him the victory sign. Swallowing, he nodded.

"Sure. If that's what you want."

Sasuke's expression didn't change. He could still feel Kakashi's warm body at his back, Neji's hot breath on his throat.

"It is."

The Hyuuga nodded, and he took Sasuke's hand, pulling him off the dance floor with Kakashi right behind him.

"All right."

The music was still playing as the door to the club closed behind them.

_**"Can you… put your hands on my waistline?**_

_**(hands on my waistline)**_

_**Want your skin up against mine **_

_**Put my hips to the baseline **_

_**Lemme get mine you get yours **_

_**(but don't fall in love)**_

They found their way to Sasuke's house – the place old and worn and lifeless without the spirits of an entire clan inside.

Neji exchanged glances with Kakashi, feeling nervous.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" _He asked the jounin silently. Kakashi nodded.

"_Yes." _

"Besides," the jounin added out loud as they led Sasuke to the Uchiha's room. "He's got a bigger bed than either of us!"

The Hyuuga had to agree – the Uchiha's bed could easily fit more than three people. Vaguely, Neji wondered if this used to be his parents' room.

If it was, Sasuke didn't say anything as he was pushed onto the sheets.

_**"Hang a 'Please don't disturb' sign **_

_**Put my back into a slow grind **_

_**Sendin' chills up and down my spine **_

_**(down my – SPINE)**_

Kakashi waved a dismissive hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Maximum, if anyone asks, we say we were all drunk."

Neji glared at him.

"Che. Fine!"_**  
**_

So they began, Neji in front, Kakashi behind, Sasuke in the middle.

_**"Can you put your hands on my waistline?**_

_**(put your hands on my waistline)**_

_**Want your skin up against mine **_

_**(ooo – the baseline)**_

_**Put my hips to the baseline **_

_**Lemme get mine you get yours **_

Orochimaru was the farthest thing from the Uchiha's mind when the Hyuuga's lips met his, their tongues entwining as Kakashi busied himself with preparing the youngest ninja out of the three of them. All that the world consisted of was the feel of Neji against his front, the warm heat of his old teacher against his back.

Raising his arms, he wrapped his fingers around the back of Neji's throat, forbidding him from pulling away.

_Don't leave me with my dreams. _

_**"Hang a 'Please don't disturb' sign **_

_**(freak my body, babe)**_

_**Put my back into a slow grind **_

_**(nasty naughty bab-ay)**_

_**Sendin' chills up and down my spine **_

_**(ooo ya ya ya ya ya…)**_

_**Lemme get mine you get yours **_

_**(ooh… ooo)**_

Neji was only slightly miffed that Kakashi would be the one getting to feel what Sasuke was like on the inside, but he replayed his conversation with Kakashi before the jounin had gone to fetch the Uchiha once more, reminding himself that this wouldn't be the last time he would be with Sasuke in bed.

_If Kakashi is right, then Sasuke wouldn't want to let either of us go._

He could only hope the jounin was.

_**"Come here **_

_**Don't be shy **_

_**I won't bite **_

_**Lemme get mine you get yours." **_

His lips were still locked with Sasuke's, and he could tell when Kakashi made his move – the Uchiha's eyes widened and he gasped inside of Neji's mouth, tensing up completely with his fingers digging into the Hyuuga's shoulders.

_I'm the pillar. _Neji realized. _I'm the pillar Sasuke has to lean on when he needs reassurance – even in bed. _

Not knowing WHAT he made of the realization, he let his fingers trail gently over Sasuke's bare skin, wondering if Orochimaru had done this exact same thing to the Uchiha before.

Even if the snake had, it seemed that this caress was much more reassuring, for Sasuke gave a soft whine as Kakashi began to move, gripping Neji's shoulders like a lifeline. The Hyuuga closed his eyes, setting his mouth on the crook of the Uchiha's throat and sucking, trying to distract both Sasuke and his self from the man behind the Uchiha.

Yes – Neji knew he was being selfish – wishing it was just he and Sasuke that were in that bed – only he that Sasuke would cling to when the day broke – but he swallowed it. It was natural, he told himself, to be a little jealous. You were only more powerful than jealously when you didn't let it rule you.

And he would rather die than do _anything _out of jealousy.

He opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke's face.

The Uchiha's eyes were half-closed and blank, not even responding as Kakashi moved within him – save the shuddering whenever the jounin struck that bundle of chords within him.

Neji blinked.

_Is he... dreaming?_

* * *

_Cold fingers – unmindful of the other's panic and dismissive of the smaller one's trembling – slid up flawless skin, tracing patterns on the pale flesh using the cold sweat seeping from terrorized pores. _

"_Don't be afraid, Sasuke-kun," the icy voice – in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone – breathed in his ear, the hot breath – such a contrast to the sound made – washing over the side of his throat. "There will be pain – oh yes, plenty of it – but you'll soon forget that it's pain at all. Soon, you'll be __**BEGGING **__for it."_

"_No!" A strangled gasp accompanied the harsh, bruising kisses. "Get off me!" _

_**Oh God – HELP –! **_

_The sharp nails that accompanied those fingers dug deep into his skin, making a powerful shudder coarse through the smaller frame as he shied away from those digits – that pain._

"_Don't fight me, Sasuke."_

_A spark of rebellion was born, and he managed to wiggle his knee upwards and he lashed out, trying to drill his heel into the other's collar bone. _

_**Goddammit get OFF me –!**_

"_Don't CALL me that –!"_

_His foot was caught, the pale fingers – paler than his own – gripping his ankle, and deftly snapping it in half. _

_The pain flashed up his leg, and he let out a ragged cry. _

_Slumping against the bed, he shut his eyes against the golden orbs, refusing to look at the one above him. _

"_I told you not to fight me, Sasuke." The cold voice was low and chiding. Powerful fingers grasped the boy's chin and pulled it upward, forcing the smaller to bare his throat. "And I'll call you what I wish. Don't forget…" a lithe arm snaked around the smaller torso, and those sharp nails set themselves on his left shoulder blade, digging down into the curse mark and the resulting flare of pleasure making sparks appear in front of the other's eyes, causing the smaller frame to arch up into the larger as a strange pulse began to go through his spine. "You're __**MINE**__." _

_Before the one above him could make his move, a shrill sound of birds registered in Sasuke's ears, and Orochimaru let out an enraged cry as he was attacked, electric blue Chakra crackling and sizzling above the Uchiha's head. _

_Eyes wide, he spun onto his back and sat up, realizing that Orochimaru had disappeared and recognizing the familiar Chakra signatures._

_He locked eyes with a single gray one. His black orbs widened. _

"_Kakashi…" he breathed, then allowing his gaze to shift to the other. "Neji… what're you doing here?" _

"_Isn't it obvious?" Kakashi asked as he climbed onto the bed, sitting across from the Uchiha and ignoring the other's nakedness. "We've come to save you." _

"_Orochimaru is dead, Sasuke," Neji continued, sitting at the Uchiha's side. "He can't hurt you anymore – you have to let him go." _

_Sasuke blinked, and he felt his throat close up. He raised a hand to cover his mouth, his eyes narrowing as the corners of them began to burn as his spine continued to tingle._

"_But… but he –"_

"_He what, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked gently. "He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. The only way he can is if you let the memory of him haunt you." _

"_You can't make the future worth it if ghosts from the past haunt you, Sasuke," Neji added soothingly, raising a hand to run through the Uchiha's hair. "You can save yourself – you just have to let him go – you have to forget and move on." _

"_It'll be hard," Kakashi continued. "But you can do it." _

_Sasuke raised his head, blinking as he looked between the two men. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet, that same feeling echoing through his back._

"_Will you…" he began quietly, swallowing. "Will you help me forget? Will you help me move on?" _

_There was silence for a moment, but then Neji smiled, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha gently._

"_Of course we will," he breathed soothingly as Kakashi sat on Sasuke's other side, setting a comforting hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "Of course."_

_Sasuke broke. Tears poured silently down his face as he clutched Neji's arm, which was crossing over his chest. Kakashi pressed closer, wrapping his arms around the lower half of Sasuke's abdomen. Their combined warmth filled him, and he sobbed harder as the pulse at the base of the Uchiha's spine grew stronger and stronger. As the tears poured, he felt his entire body abruptly tense up. _

_Suddenly a bright, blinding flash of light burst from behind Sasuke's eyes, sending electric shards of bliss coursing through his body, and he unexpectedly felt his strength leave him. He slumped, everything whirling around and making him dizzy. _

_When his senses returned, he half-expected the two that had saved him to be gone – half-expected to see Orochimaru floating somewhere above him, and that the two other ninja had just been a dream. _

_But when he opened his eyes, Kakashi and Neji were still there. _

_And Orochimaru was long gone._

_

* * *

_

When Neji awoke, the first thing he saw was Kakashi's face, inches from his own.

After a very un-Hyuuga-like shriek, a slap in the face, loud exclamations of 'YOU PERVERT JOUNIN', a crash of pottery, and several murmured repetitions of 'that didn't happen that didn't happen that didn't HAPPEN', Neji emerged in the main living room of the Uchiha manor to see the back porch door open.

Blinking – and only mildly aware that Kakashi was following him, nursing a bruised jaw and hurt pride – walked through the door out onto the wooden porch.

Sasuke was there, two cups – one coffee and the other tea – on the table beside him. He was looking out at the garden – something he seemed to keep trimmed and proper – a cup of (Neji guessed) hot chocolate cupped in his hands.

At the creak of wood, Sasuke looked up and smiled at Neji and Kakashi.

"Good morning. Don't you think it's a bit early to be throwing potted plants around?"

The Hyuuga blinked, searching for some sort of anger in Sasuke's voice, and detecting none. The Uchiha was genuinely amused with the entire situation.

_What the…?_

"Ah, good morning, Sasuke," Kakashi greeted, walking passed Neji and seating himself on one side of Sasuke, taking the coffee mug that awaited him. The Hyuuga, blinking, seated himself on the Uchiha's other side, picking up the cup of tea. "Did you sleep well?"

Sasuke blinked, not looking at him.

"Not really," he replied blankly, making Kakashi and Neji both blink at him. "You and Neji kept fighting over the sheets."

Kakashi and Neji exchanged horrified glances and blushed, looking away with identical 'hmphs'.

Sasuke gave a small smile. With a small clink, he set his cup down on the table.

"By the way…"

Neji and Kakashi looked at him. He smirked.

"Thank you for all you did, but I was never high last night."

"_**WHAT?**_"

Yes, Orochimaru was gone from Sasuke's mind, the day was clear and bright, and at that moment, Neji and Kakashi realized the tablets the jounin had gotten were defective.

"Told you, Kakashi."

"Shut up, Neji."

Sasuke smiled.

**End One Shot – Six Factors**

**Notes:**

**1) It was so awkward trying to write a threesome, so as you can see, no hard lemon. I think having Neji and Kakashi together in the bed with Sasuke made it kinda awkward… (KakaNeji scares me.)**

**2) This didn't go where I thought it was going to go. I don't even get it. If you review just to tell me that this is one fucking confusing sonofabitch, I won't blame you. I think it is too. **

**3) The song was "Get Mine, Get Yours" by Christina Aguilera. One of the reasons this took so long coming out is that I couldn't think of a good song that would suite the oneshot. I don't even think THIS song suites it, but I was desperate. **

**4) This oneshot – I think – moved rather quickly and is rather sporadic and random. Not one of my favorites. **

**5) Beaver is another slang word for the vulgar word pussy. So – technically – Kakashi is calling Neji a pussy at the bar. XD**

**6) I personally have no idea if tablets that create the effects of alcohol exist. I made them up. If they do exist, that's great. If not, I don't care. XD**

**7) I suppose Sasuke was having a hallucination while Kakashi was fucking him – you know – like he did at the booth in the club? I have no idea. **

**8) Heh. Poor Kakashi. He gets beat up so much in this oneshot. XD**

**9) Even though KakaNeji scares me, the interactions between them were entertaining in this oneshot. I enjoyed writing them. :D**

**Well, that's that! I hope you guys enjoyed it (no matter HOW messed up it was…) and Kit-nee-chan, I especially hope YOU liked it. :D**

**By the way you guys, you remember that one oneshot I posted called **_**Silenced Secrets: Revelations of a Demon**_**? Well, I got 19 reviews to the first one shot in the series, **_**Blackened Ashes: Meet the Nameless Demon**_**, but only 4 for **_**Silenced Secrets**_**. I'm aware that when I posted it, fanfic(dot)net was having some problems with the alert system, but I still think it's pretty strange…**

**If you like, go read and review **_**Silenced Secrets**_**, okay?**

**Please review!**

**JA!**

**DDB**

_**  
**__**  
**_


End file.
